This study is designed for patients who participated in a previous study of the drug budesonide in active Crohn's disease. It will determine if patients who have achieved remission of their acute disease will achieve a longer remission when taking budesonide than when taking placebo. Immediately upon completion of the acute trial, subjects will be randomized to receive budesonide capsules 6 mg daily or placebo for a treatment period of 52 weeks.